mrokopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Trolle
*Potęga Tytana *Upór |słabości= *Więzy Obowiązku |thallain= Ogry }} thumb|250px|left|Kobieta Satyr Trolle (ang. Trolls) są jednym z dziewięciu ludów odmieńców kithain. Opis Obowiązek, siła i honor są znakami rozpoznawczymi trolli. Niezrównani wojownicy, przywiązani do starego postępowania jawnej mówienia i prostych prawd. Honor jest dla nich sposobem życia i kiedy już zaprzysięgli komuś wsparcie, oddają się bez końca. Wiele trolli oczekuje tej samej uczciwości od innych fae i są często w efekcie zawiedzeni. W istocie wielu fae myśli, iż trolle są naiwne z tego właśnie powodu, zwłaszcza kiedy przychodzi do zaufania. Jednakże oddanie trolla nie jest łatwo oddalone; postrzega się je jako cierpliwe, niezawodne i rycerskie. Trolle uważają oddanie za miarę swojej wartości. Jeśli troll złamie swoje słowo lub zawiedzie zaufanie, słabnie póki nie odpokutuje za swój obraźliwy czyn. W dodatku trolle nie mogą wykorzystywać swojej wielkiej siły bez słusznej sprawy. W końcu wykorzystywanie takiej niesłusznej przewagi nad przeciwnikiem mogłoby być nierycerskie. Legendy opowiadają iż trolle były właściwie pierwszym szlachetnym ludem; kiedy pojawili się sidhe, wybuchła wielka wojna. Trolle przegrały i w wyniku tego przysięgli lojalność wobec sidhe. Od tamtej pory służba jest ich prawdziwym przeznaczeniem. Ten lud ma imponującą reputację głównie dzięki swoim Uprzejmym pobratymcom. Uprzejme trolle są często określane jako "olbrzymy", a ich śmiertelne pozory są zazwyczaj szorstko dumne i przystojne. Dzielność i stoicyzm definiują ich charakter. Zawsze poszukując grzeczności, zazwyczaj używają formalnych tytułów zwracając się do innych i oddają swoje dusze tym, których szanują. W romansie, są żarliwymi zalotnikami, którzy idą na wszystkie dworskie przybrania. W kwestii lojalności jest niemal niemożliwym zmienić poglądy Uprzejmego trolla, kiedy już je sobie ustanowił. Preferują spartańskie kwatery i proste życie; uznanie ich służby jest dla nich wystarczającą nagrodą. Jednak są granice, których troll nie przekroczy. Kpiny pooka czy stukacza rzadko gniewają trolla, lecz jeśli cierpliwość trolla się złamie, wpadnie w potworny szał niszcząc wszystko i wszystkich, póki nie ochłonie lub nie zostanie zgładzony. Nawet najgłupszy pooka uważnie obserwuje zaciemnienie na obliczu trolla. Ci fae mogą być także uparci. Zmienić zdanie trolla może być trudne jak poruszyć górę. Królestwo jest bezpieczne tak długo jak można ufać trollom. Kiedy gniazdo trolli się rozpada, inni zaczynają się martwić o swój dobrobyt. Oczy trolla ciemnieją, kiedy zaczyna pytać o zaufanie i honor. Jest to początek zstąpienia trolla w jego Szydercze Dziedzictwo. Większość trolli próbuje znosić tę pokusę z epickim stoicyzmem - kiedy już zstąpienie się zaczęło, inni nie będą mu już tak ufać. Jeśli w pełni zda sobie sprawę ze zdrady lub odrzuci swoje wierzenia, jego mina fae zmienia się, a oblicze staje się bardziej owłosione i grubiańskie. W tym momencie rozpoznawany jest jako Szyderczy troll. Najgorsze z Szyderczych trolli są określane jako "ogry". Kiedy już Szyderczy, troll zacznie zadawać się z niesławnymi fae, a triumf nikczemnych złoczyńców nad znamiennymi bohaterami na pewni go poczuciem własnej wartości. Z tego powodu, Uprzejmi Kithain mówią wielce o trollach i uznają ich wartość pośród Kithain. Są zbyt cenni do utraty względem Szyderczego Dworu. Trolle są czymś więcej niż strażnikami ludu i miejsc, które chronią; jako oddani obrońcy są postrzegani także jako strażnicy cnót honoru i rycerskości. Wygląd: Trolle są wielkie, mierząc od dwóch do dwóch i pół metra wysokości, o grubych kościach i mięśniach sztangistów. Uprzejme olbrzymy niosą atmosferę szlachetności; choć wielu preferuje Nordycki wizerunek, miewają łupkowato błękitną skórę i grube czarne włosy. Jednakże wszystkie trolle mają lodowato błękitne lub blado zielone oczy. Trolle mają wielkie potężne szczęki, wilcze zęby i prążkowane różki na czołach. Styl życia: W śmiertelnym życiu, trolle wybierają uczciwe zajęcia, gdzie mogą wykorzystać swoje zdolności. Atletyka i praca w policji są dwoma z takich powołań. Ich gusty są spartańskie i o wiele bardziej wolą pracę od relaksu. *Dziecięta szybko rosną. Uczą się, iż zachowania dzieci są słabe i przyjmują honorowe obowiązki w młodym wieku. Dzieciństwo jest czymś lepiej pozostawionym z tyłu. Stoicyzm zostaje przyjęty. *Dzikusy testują swoją siłę i zdolności do granic możliwości. Wielkie przeciwności inspirują ich do wielkich wyczynów. Mimo to są niewiarygodnie skromni na temat swoich osiągnięć i zawsze starają się wycisnąć z siebie więcej. *Mruki są wolniejsi od swoich młodszych braci, lecz posiadają nadludzką siłę. Po karierze służby, obierają jedną osobę lub miejsce do chronienia aż do śmierci. Żadna siła na Ziemi nie może poruszyć siwobrodego trolla, który podjął decyzję w jakiejś kwestii. Powinowactwo: Fae Spuścizny: *'Potęga Tytana' (ang. Titan’s Power) – Dzikusy uzyskują dodatkowy Poobijany Poziom Zdrowia i dodatkową kropkę Siły podczas tworzenia postaci, nawet jeśli podnosi to Cechę powyżej 5. Mruki otrzymują dwie dodatkowe kropki w Sile i dwa dodatkowe Poobijane Poziomy (do całkowitej liczby dziewięciu Poziomów Zdrowia). Jednakże siwobrodzi otrzymują także +1 do trudności wszystkich rzutów opartych na Zręczności. Ta dodatkowa siła nie funkcjonuje w obecności śmiertelników lub niezaczarowanych, chyba że troll wyzwał Dziw. *'Upór' (Stubborness) – Nic nie może zakłócić oddania trolla obowiązkom. Kiedy w służbie dla sprawy, troll otrzymuje dodatkowe dwie kości do dowolnego rzutu na Siłę Woli by oprzeć się kuszeniu czy zmąceniu. Ta Spuścizna jest zawsze w działaniu. Żaden troll nie może mieć pecha w rzucie na Wysportowanie czy Czujność. Słabości: *'Więzy Obowiązku' (ang. Bond of Duty) – Każdy troll, który odważy się wycofać z zaprzysiężonego kontraktu lub ślubowania staje się chory i traci swoją Potęgę Tytana. Jedynie poprzez odpokutowanie za swoje zawiedzenie zaufania może on odzyskać swoją Potęgę Tytana. Zazwyczaj wiąże się to z wypełnieniem nowego ślubowania. Uprzejme trolle nigdy nie okłamują fae, których strzegą; Szydercze trolle przestrzegają swoich więzów obowiązku, lecz zazwyczaj wolą wspierać haniebniejszych fae. To zaufanie musi rozciągać się w obie strony; jeśli zaufanie trolla zostanie zdradzone, będzie przepełniony gniewem i musi rzucić na Siłę Woli (trudność 8) by uniknąć stania się brutalnym. Ich stoicyzm zadaje kłam ich wielkiemu szałowi, który prawdopodobnie jest z nimi od kiedy Ziemia była młoda.... Źródła